Gekko and Luna girl's Christmas night!
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: When Luna girl was Lonely for Christmas Gekko decide to spend Christmas with her and yes this was another request by KiaraXKion Fan My Apologizes for the story being rush i hope you understand


Gekko and Luna girl's Christmas night!

"Gekko and Luna girl's Christmas night!" A voice Greg and Luna girl narrates the title

It all started with Greg walking home with Connor and Amaya

"So it's been a year now and we're probably already 7 years old." Amaya said

"I know and my sister's birthday was last week so which means she is 12 now." Connor said

"Yeah and plus I thought about the nighttime villains have been 7." Greg said

"Yeah well if they were sinister than ever we will be ready for them." Connor suggests the trio nodded

"Plus tomorrow is Christmas so I hope all of us have bought our gifts for tomorrow." Amaya said as the trio went back to their respective houses

When Greg went back to inside to his house he was confronted by his mother who was really angry

"Greg how could you break my flower vase this morning?" Greg's mother asked him angrily as she shows him the broken vase

"Mom I am sorry I didn't mean it, it was an accident!" Greg said fearfully for another beating by her mom

"I understand son but you still need to be taught a lesson!" His mother said as she bring out her baseball bat from her back

CENSORED  
I don't want to tell how Greg's mom beating up Greg despite I just mention that so that's why I have to put the word censored to avoid another child abuse scene

Greg groan as he slowly wake up as he find himself in his own room as his body was aching due to how much his own mother beating him up with that bat as he notice the time is 2:00 P.M he slowly got up and went to the bathroom and clean himself and change his cloths after few minutes of recovering the way his mom whack his head with the baseball bat earlier made him think about Luna girl once he woke up cause he remember that last year's Christmas that she has no one to celebrate Christmas with her despite the fact she has a sister but with her sister being to her she doesn't want to celebrate holidays with her until that day where the two twin sisters fix their relationship and start over as real siblings so Greg think about celebrating Christmas with her as he was about to wait until nighttime

AT NIGHT TIME

"Night in the city and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing your day!" The narrator said as Greg presses his bracelet

"Gekko!"

Gekko transport to their secret HQ at the park

"THE PJ MASKS!"

Once Gekko was at his position PJ robot came to him and ask what he was doing here without his friends on his side until Gekko replied. "Don't worry buddy their asleep and now will you excuse me I need to give something to Luna girl."

Gekko went to the Gekko mobile and drive off to find Luna girl

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL

Once he found Luna girl he saw crying on the roof so he got off his beloved vehicle and scale on the walls to climb up to the roof where Luna girl was once he was at the roof he ran to her and put a hand on her shoulder she turn her head around only to see the lizard hero on her side

"Hey Luna girl are you crying?" Gekko ask softly to her

"Because my twin sister can't celebrate Christmas with me because she was always busy with her subjects cause she is the queen of the sun." Luna girl said as she blows her nose with a tissue

"Well I feel bad for you but I know your sister still loves you ever since you too reconcile to each other." He said softly to her again

"Yeah your right so what are you doing here?" Luna girl asked him as she stopped crying

"Well I was wondering if I could spend the entire night with you before Christmas." Gekko said as the two blushed

"Well okay." Luna girl said as she felt happy again and stood up on her Luna board

"Okay now before we go I got you something." Gekko said as he gave Luna girl a small present she took it and open it only to reveal a moon necklace she gasp in surprise as she wears the necklace and said…

"Oh Gekko this is the best gift ever and thank you!" She said as she blushed even deeper

"It's okay not to be embarrass everyone already knows except Night Ninja and the wolfies." Gekko said as the two left the building

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL  
Gekko and Luna girl went to the football pitch behind master fang's dojo training as the two sit down for a moment

"Gekko last night when I am sleeping I have a terrible nightmare where villains are killed by heroes and I am villain too and that's means I am about to die too?" Luna girl asked as she almost sound like she was scared

"Don't say that Luna girl villains may be killed by justice but that doesn't mean it would happen just because you and the other villains are villains beside I am hero too but I don't kill villains just because they gone too far I am only stopping them from messing everyone's day with no violence." Gekko said as he gave her a hug as she feels safe and they stopped hugging

"Thanks Gekko you made me feel better." Luna girl said

THE NEXT NIGHT BUT NOW IT'S CHRISTMAS NIGHT  
Everyone were at the park celebrating Christmas and since it's snowy they have to wear their own winter outfits to avoid getting sick on holidays and then Connor Greg and Amaya are with their parents and siblings with their own winter outfits on as they celebrate Christmas together

"Merry Christmas Connor!" Greg and Amaya said to him

"Merry Christmas to you too guys!" Connor said as his big sis (Trisha) who wears black leggings and black boots and a light red shirt and covers her belly and still wears her pure black leather jacket approaches to him and said…

"Merry Christmas 'lil' bro!" Trisha said to her little brother

"Merry Christmas too Trisha!" Connor said as Luna girl approach to them wearing a different outfit thus Greg shock in surprise to see Luna girl wearing a different outfit

Luna girl wore black leggings with a purple jacket with a moon symbol on it and purple rubber shoes and still has the moon necklace on her neck the Greg gave her

"Who's this little girl little dudette?" Trisha ask to Greg

"This is Luna girl my…friend." Greg said as Trisha smile

"Well okay call me if you need anything." Trisha said as she went back to her friends

"Who's that girl?" Luna girl asked.

"Her name is Trisha and yeah she is my big sister." Connor said

"Hey next year we will be celebrating Christmas with my sister and you PJ masks are coming along!" Luna girl said as the 3 smile at her

"Yeah let's just enjoy Christmas together!" Amaya said to her former Arch nemesis

THE END


End file.
